User blog:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)/Degrassi Issues (Remake)
STORYLINES THAT SHOULD BE USED IN DEGRASSI.'' I will generate the storylines based on the characters that will be on the show during the second half of Season 11.'' ( '''Degrassi has used a lot of Story Lines in the past years and don't get me wrong their great, but some of them we have seen before. This is a list of storylines that Degrassi should have some of their characters tackle during the future seasons, if any. )' ''(12th Grade). *Marisol Lewis: 'Marisol Lewis could deal with Anxiety, due to the fact people will expect more from her as the Power Squad Captain, now that Chantay is gone. Marisol could probably quit the Power Squad and try her hand at dating someone new for a change, someone who happens to have a baby by his sister. Marisol deals with Incest from this point out. '*Drew Torres: Drew Torres could become involved with Bianca DeSousa once again as the two decide to have a One Night Stand. The events of the one night stand lead to the events of Drew learning that Bianca has an STD. *Eli Goldsworthy: Eli Goldsworthy will finally attempt to let go of his darker side and become a whole new person. But when dealing with the Death of a parents it's not exactly easy. *Fiona Coyne: 'Fiona Coyne, all of her friends are gone she doesn't have anyone to be with, so she and Alli start to bond due to the fact Sav and Holly J. have both moved on. When walking home, Fiona and Alli are getting Mugged, the man pulls out a gun, but Fiona steps in the way of Alli and causes herself to be shot, it's later announced that Fiona has died. '*Bianca DeSousa: Bianca DeSousa could also deal with an STD. Bianca may also have an Alcoholic Parent, which could explain some of her behavior. *Owen Milligan: 'Owen Milligan has always been the partying type, but what happens when he must Drink & Drive. Owen ends up getting into a car accident and he is soon prescribed pills that will make him stay off of the football field for a while. Owen, furious by his newfound disability, starts to take the pills...Over-The-Counter Drug Abuse. Owen then ends up going into a Seizure and this causes him to be sent to the hospital. Afterwards, Owen is placed in a Therapy Group. '*Jake Martin: Jake Martin will be helping Clare with her drama up unto the point where he receives his own drama. During a storm, Clare prompts Jake to go retriever her mother's birthday cake, which he does but when lightning strikes Jake is left with a temporary Blindness. *Imogen Moreno: Imogen Moreno, wanting to be with Eli so bad realizes he has gone over to the light side. Imogen then decides to be like him, but while she is taking on all of these persona's she ends up being a victim of Multiple Personality Disorder. Katie Matlin: Katie Matlin, all her life she's been the girl that treats everyone like a door mat. But, what happens when someone gets the dirt on her and she is Blackmailed in order to keep her own secret a secret. It turns out that Katie Stole money from the Charity Fundraiser. (11th Grade). *KC Guthrie: KC Guthrie is tired of Jenna's crap and now he has to fight for Full Custody of Tyson, because of Jenna's mother. *Dave Turner: 'Dave Turner is tired of sitting back on the sidelines throwing a ball, he's ready to be somebody. Dave ends up getting himself mixed in with the wrong crowd and gets involved in Street Racing. Something he soon starts to Place Bets on. '*Clare Edwards: Clare Edwards could deal with learning that her favorite preacher is also a Pedophile and Clare could be with him one day and she realizes it and she will have to get away from him and Jake ends up coming to save her. *Connor Deslauriers: Connor Deslauriers is tired of being left behind with no girlfriend, so he goes for one and gets the perfect girl. Later Connor will deal with Cyber Bullying. *Alli Bhandari: Alli Bhandari and Fiona have started to bond but after Alli witnesses a Mugging and a Murder, Alli doesn't know what to do, the witness protection program won't work, the only thing for Alli to do is leave...can she go through with it. *Adam Torres: Adam Torres could finally explore the Surgery needed to make him a man, but will his family agree to him actually going through with it? *Jenna Middleton: Jenna Middleton's mother will most likely return and prompt Jenna to fight for Full Custody of Tyson, and being Jenna she will actually go through with it. But, it won't be her fault because she has been longing for a mother's attention. *Wesley Betenkamp: Wesley Betenkamp could be in an Verbally Abusive Relationship with Hannah, whom we don't know that well yet. Category:Blog posts